1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal traps and, more particularly, to an improved rodent trap.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Before the development of the present invention, the following shortcomings in rodent traps have been observed: they are single-use only; that is, once a rodent has been caught, the entire trap must be discarded with the dead rodent; re-baiting is typically required; there is no means for masking the odor associated with decomposition of the rodent; dependence on toxic chemicals or proprietary, specially-manufactured parts to achieve their goals; they may cause injury to a user while setting; they are noisy; they may only maim or injure the rodent instead of killing it; catch and release is not an option; and prior rodent traps are difficult to assemble and often do not work properly as a result.
There therefore remains a need for an improved rodent trap that solves these shortcomings. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.